As is well known and understood, the modern business traveler is continually being faced with the problem of having to carry, in addition to the standard briefcase, attache case, suitcase, or overnight bag, such items as a personal computer, electronic organizer and cellular phone--as well as binders, books and portfolios which may need to be brought along initially, or are accumulated in the course of a business trip, as are frequently collected at seminars and conferences. To make matters worse, and as will be apparent, the number of additional items to be transported can differ, one business trip from another. Thus, and as will be appreciated, the current state of affairs typically requires the business traveler to carry several cases each time, for each of these additional items, which makes transport extremely cumbersome and difficult, given the fact that only two hands are available for carrying everything. Oftentimes, as awkward as it may be, the business traveler is forced to carry more than one case in each hand, or beyond even that, carrying some of them over the shoulder or around the neck. Having such a large number of cases, then, makes it difficult to keep track of all of them to prevent forgetting one or more and leaving them behind--or, for security reasons, makes it difficult to keep track of each case in preventing its theft. Add to this the fact that in modern transportation terminals, the traveler must walk large distances in order to get to and from the boarding area and the entrance way to the facility, the present day situation leaves much to be desired.
One obvious solution is to use a very large carrying case to carry all the items necessary to take on a trip. Whether this case is then carried about by hand, wheeled about, or pulled along on rollers, such a solution is not readily practical as it requires the business traveler to remove the contents of his or her standard briefcase or attache case as used on a daily basis, and place those items in the larger suitcase. This cumbersome large case then has to be taken to each business session on the trip when a standard briefcase would be more convenient. After the traveler has returned from the trip, then those daily needed items have to again be replaced in the standard briefcase for daily use. Obviously, the use of the very large carrying case as an alternative to carrying more than one case in each hand, and/or about the shoulder or around the neck, is not a realistic solution for the person who is on the road a lot. In like vein, the business traveler might also not need the larger storage capacity at the beginning of the business trip, but might accumulate additional items during the trip which need to be transported home --initially, only a smaller carrying case would be needed, which would be easier for the traveler to take to each meeting. However, the traveler would then face the problem of how to transport the additional materials home that do not fit into the smaller case.